Un verdadero héroe
by Hakirox
Summary: Undyne a olvidado lo que es ser un verdadero héroe, pero Papyrus esta allí para recordárselo.


Wenas este es mi primer fic de Undertale, y es sobre mi pareja favorita del juego, sé que no soy muy activo y es probable que este algo oxidado por tanto tiempo sin escribir, pero tengo un gran proyecto en mente sobre esta pareja, asi que si te gusta no olvides comentar para dar ánimos o criticar para ayudarme a mejorar

Sin mas que decir les dejo con el fic.

* * *

Allí estaba, a unos pocos metros de ella estaba el cumplimiento del sueño de todas las criaturas de underground, la llave de la puerta a la libertad, la oportunidad de respirar un aire fresco, de ver el océano, de observar las estrellas de las que tanto había escuchado en historias, de vengar a todos los que cayeron intentando proteger su derecho de estar allí arriba como cualquier ser viviente, parada frente a ella esta una pequeña niña aterrada y solitaria, solamente tenía que tomar su alma y todo lo que alguna vez únicamente eran sueños se harían realidad, y ella la capitana de la guardia real Undyne reclamaría el alma de la niña para su rey, para todas las criaturas de underground.

-No quiero luchar contigo, déjame ir por favor.- Suplico la pequeña niña.

-Lo siento pequeña.- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona la pelirroja.- Esto es por todas las criaturas que murieron en la guerra, por nuestro sufrimiento a este encarcelamiento… no creas que es algo personal, solo es que tu alma es lo que nos separa de la libertad, si pudiera te la arrancaría sin matarte, pero eso es imposible.- Pronuncio mirando desafiante a la humana con su único ojo.

-Por… por favor… no quiero morir… no quiero pelear contigo… no quiero pelear con nadie.- Decía la niña sollozando y aun mas asustada por las palabras de su adversario.

-No tienes otra alternativa, así que tendrás que luchar contra mí, humana ¡comencemos!- dijo la capitana de la guardia real antes de lanzar múltiples lanzas hacia el frágil cuerpo de la pequeña, pero está evadió con gran destreza las lanzas, aun así fue impactada por algunas, por lo que al terminar la oleada de lanzas ya se encontraba arrodillada por el dolor y el cansancio que le provoco el ataque de Undyne.

-Mmm, pensé que me darías una batalla más emocionante…- Pronuncio la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a la niña para acabar con su labor.

-De… déjame ir… irme...- Decía la pequeña mientras se levantaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Lo que esta acción impresiono y detuvo el avance de Undyne.- guau, al parecer quieres seguir luchando, bueno he de decirte que me impresiona tu determinación, te has ganado mi respeto. Dijo con una sonrisa más suave.

-¿Eso significa que me dejaras ir?- decía ilusionada la pequeña niña.

-Dije que te ganaste mi respeto por tu determinación, no que te ganaste mi perdón, pero no te preocupes te daré una muerte digna de un guerrero.- le aclaro Undyne a la humana mientras invocaba otra oleada de lanzas con las que pensaba acabar con la vida de la pequeña.

La niña solo podía observar impotente como aparecían más lanzas alrededor de la pelirroja y solo era cosa de segundos para que le diera su fin, tembló ante la idea que todo estaba a punto de acabar y comenzó a llorar, ojala estuviera Toriel para salvarla como lo hizo con flowey.

-Adiós Frisk, fue un honor luchar contra ti, ahora ¡muere!- Grito la pelirroja mientras ordenaba a todas sus lanzas atacar a la pequeña niña.

El impacto del ataque provoco una enorme nube de polvo, por lo que Undyne espero paciente que se esparciera para ir a recoger el alma de la humana eh ir a entregársela a su rey, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando al disiparse el polvo se percató que su ataque había impactado contra un muro de hueso, cuando el muro descendió no daba crédito a su ojo de lo que estaba viendo, tenía que ser un error lo que estaba presenciando.

-¡Undyne, yo el gran Papyrus no puedo permitir que cometas esta atrocidad!- grito el esqueleto mientras señalaba desafiante a su maestra.

Era imposible, no podía ser cierto que su estudiante, que su amigo, que Papyrus estuviera desafiándola para defender la vida de esa humana.- ¡Es que acaso has perdido la cabeza Papyrus! Muévete y pasare por alto la estupidez que estás haciendo e incluso pasare por alto que no lograste capturarla y que además te convertiste en su amigo.- Le ofreció Undyne a su amigo.

-No Undyne, no me moveré.- Determino Papyrus.

-Vamos Papyrus, ¿es que acaso no recuerdas para que te estas entrenando? Para asesinar humanos.- Le hablo la Pelirroja.

-No Undyne, no me estoy entrenando para asesinar humanos, me estoy entrenando para defender al más débil, para proteger a los que quiero, para construir un mundo mejor.- Le respondió el esqueleto.- Mira Undyne, ¿es acaso esto correcto?, ¿es esto lo que haría un verdadero héroe?, ¿asesinar a una inocente criatura?, ¿no ves lo asustada que esta?- Decía mientras señalaba a Frisk.

-¡Ellos son los que iniciaron esta guerra! ¡Ellos fueron los que nos encerraron aquí! ¿No es tu sueño poder ver las estrellas Papyrus?, ¿no es también tu sueño ser parte de la guardia real? Si tomas su alma todo eso podría ser tuyo Papyrus.- trataba de convencer la pelirroja a su amigo.

-¿En serio crees que ella hubiera deseado que estuviéramos aquí encerrados?, tal vez tengas razón en que si tomara su alma cumpliría mis sueños, pero ¿a qué precio? Asesinando a una inocente, a una pequeña niña desprotegida, a una amiga… no puedo aceptar hacer eso, y tampoco aceptare que tú le hagas daño, así que si deseas tomar su alma tendrás que pasar sobre mí.- Dictamino el esqueleto.

- _¡Maldición! No puedo permitir que se me escape la humana, solo tengo que debilitarlo un poco para que no pueda detenerme… ¡Mierda! Papyrus no me hagas hacer esto_ \- Pensó la pelirroja.- Esta es tu última advertencia, apártate o sufre las consecuencias.- pronuncio mientras invocaba una lanza para empuñarla contra Papyrus.

-Creo que no hay más opciones Undyne.- Dijo Papyrus mientras invocaba un hueso para empuñarlo al igual que su amiga.

-¡Ahhhh!- Grito la capitana de la guardia real mientras corría para comenzar su batalla con Papyrus, se odiaba por hacer esto, ni en sus peores pesadillas imagino alzar su arma contra él… contra la persona que más quería en el subsuelo, pero la humana es la clave de todo, no podía dejarla escapar… y solo iba a noquearlo, nada más.

El esqueleto también inicio la carrera para enfrentar a Undyne, pero no podía lastimarla, ni siquiera un rasguño podía hacerle, y no porque no fuera lo suficiente mente fuerte, sino porque la quería demasiado, la quería incluso más que su propia vida, él la amaba.

El choque de armas nunca ocurrió, solo la lanza de Undyne llego a su objetivo perforando todo el pecho del esqueleto, mientras que el hueso de Papyrus paso por al lado de la cabeza de la pelirroja sin tocarla, porque el plan de esté era abrazarla aun dejando que lo atacara directamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Pap?- le pregunto tristemente Undyne a su amigo y sin esperar respuesta intento retirar su lanza del cuerpo de su amigo, pero no lo logro porque todas sus articulaciones habían sido atrapadas por huesos de color azul, por lo que no podía moverse ni un solo centímetro.

-No puedo herirte Undyne, pero tampoco puedo permitir que dañes a Frisk así que te mantendré aquí todo lo que pueda para que la humana pueda escapar.- le revelo el esqueleto mientras se apartaba de su amiga para librarse de la lanza que perforaba su pecho.

-¿Cómo que todo lo que pueda?- Le pregunto extrañada la pelirroja, pero no necesito que le respondiera cuando se percató de lo agotado que se encontraba el esqueleto y que los huesos que la aprisionaban parpadeaban con la intención de desaparecer.- ¡Detén esta locura Papyrus! Si continúas con esto tú… tú…- no podía terminar la frase la pelirroja.

-Moriré… lo sé Undyne, pero esto es lo correcto, y si ha de ser mi fin, lo acepto.- Determino el esqueleto.

-Venga Papyrus no hablas enserio, vamos suéltame.- dijo la pelirroja con un tono asustado en su voz.- Por favor Papyrus…- No había respuesta del esqueleto, lo que comenzó a desesperar a Undyne.- no puedo aceptarlo Papyrus… ¡No puedo aceptarlo!- Grito.

-¿Qué… no… puedes… aceptar?- pregunto pausadamente el esqueleto por el agotamiento que le provocaba mantener la cárcel donde tenía atrapada a su amiga mirándola a los ojos.

-No puedo aceptar que por mi culpa vayas a morir, me jure que te protegería incluso con mi vida… no puedo creer que al final sea yo quien arrebate la tuya.- le respondió la pelirroja.- Papyrus detén esta locura… por favor- suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos, pero no recibió respuesta del esqueleto.- ¡Por favor Papyrus!- Grito al borde de la desesperación total.- ¡Te prometo que no le are daño a la humana! ¡Te lo prometo! Solo detente… ¡te amo Papyrus! ¡No mueras por mi culpa!- Gritaba y suplicaba mientras lloraba de desesperación, no podía aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo, se había declarado por fin, pero para ¿Qué? Para ver morir a su amado y lo peor es que era por su culpa, así que cerró el ojo para no ver el momento que Papyrus empezara a convertirse en polvo.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos al sentir sus rodillas chocar con el suelo, por lo que las cadenas de huesos habían desaparecido, así que se armó de valor y abrió su ojo, pero se sorprendió al seguir viendo a Papyrus vivo aunque tirado en el suelo pero vivo, por lo que se acercó lo más rápido que pudo al esqueleto y esté le dijo.- ya lo… prometiste.

La pelirroja levanto la mirada para solo encontrar a la humana también arrodillada al lado de Papyrus sin saber qué hacer, Undyne tomo por el chaleco a Frisk y con una mirada de odio le dijo.- Podría matarte ahora mismo si quisiera, pero si él estuvo a punto de dar su vida por ti, es porque debes valer la pena de salvar… además de que se lo prometí, así que siéntete afortunada de tener un amigo como él.

Sin esperar una respuesta de la pequeña, Undyne se quitó rápidamente la pechera de su armadura para luego tomar al esqueleto en sus brazos y llevarlo lo más rápido que pudiera con alphys para que le sanara sus heridas.- Vamos Papyrus solo resiste un poco más, te llevare con alphys para que te sane, todo saldrá bien, solo resiste un poco más.- Le decía la pelirroja, mientras lo cargaba rumbo a Hotlands.- No puedes abandonarme ahora.

El esqueleto comenzó a sentir gotas caer es su rostro, eran las lágrimas de su entrenadora, de su amiga, de la persona que amaba.- No te preocupes Undyne estaré bien.- Trato de tranquilizarla.

-No hables, ahorra tus fuerzas.- Le recrimino la pelirroja.

-Yo también te amo Undyne.- le confeso el esqueleto.

Las palabras de Papyrus tomaron por sorpresa a la pelirroja, había imaginado tantas formas distintas en que el esqueleto le dijera esas tan anheladas palabras, pero ninguna de esas escenas era esta, cargándolo para salvar su vida por culpa de ella misma, pero aun así no se hizo esperar el rubor en sus mejillas.- no creo que sea el mejor momento para hablar estas cosas, pero quizás no tengamos otro momento, así que tengo que decirte que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, tu sonrisa, tus bromas, tus esfuerzos inagotables de impresionarme, son lo que me mantienen adelante, ya no puedo imaginarme una vida sin ti, las tardes que pasamos cocinando, aunque sea incomestible muchas veces los espaguetis que hacemos, lo disfruto tanto a tu lado que no me importa nada más, solo quería que lo supieras, te amo… ¡así que ni se te ocurra abandonarme ahora!- exclamo Undyne sonrojada por las cursilerías que dijo, pero era lo que sentía y debía decirlo o sino explotaría por seguir manteniendo sus emociones atrapadas en su interior.

-Ohh, Undyne…- susurro Papyrus mientras levantaba la cabeza para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla a su amada, las palabras de la pelirroja lo habían convertido en el monstruo más feliz de todo underground, no podían rendirse.

El alma de Papyrus comenzó a resplandecer y se escucha una voz que dice.- El amor de Undyne te llena de DETERMINACION.

* * *

Espero que les allá gustado y hasta otra.


End file.
